A Superspeed Adventure!
by sonicshadow96
Summary: Shadow calls Sonic and the gang to help him with something. Meanwhile, a group of Chao set out on an adventure of their own! Rated for possible violence later on. Dicontinued.
1. The Adventure Unfolds!

So yeah, this is just a short story I came up with. Feel encouraged to tell what I can improve on!

Disclaimer: I don't own nor do I claim to own any of the characters in this story. (Some of the Chao I have in my garden)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sonic!" The voice of a girl could be heard throughout Station Square. "Great," Sonic thought as he was running through the woods. "Just what I needed to hear." This was Sonic's so called girlfriend, Amy. She'd stop at nothing to get Sonic to go out with her. "Oh no!" Sonic yelled as he came to a dead end. Just as he said this, Amy ran to him and started squeezing him in a bear hug. "Amy, let go!" Sonic wheezed at her. She released then immediately blurted out, "Shadow says he wants to see you." 'Now that's weird,' Sonic thought. 'Why would he want to see me?' "Come on, let's go!" Amy screeched. "Alright, fine! Just try to keep up!" Sonic yelled as he started towards Eggman's former base, which was their way of getting to ARK.

Meanwhile, in the Hero Garden, Angel, a Swim Type Chao, was watching over her kids. Comet was going to be a flying type, she thought. Turning to the other Chao eating a nut, she said, "Sun will probably be a running type." Just then the peace was shattered as an explosion rocked the garden. Angel took her kids to a shelter behind a fallen pillar and went to investigate. When the smoke cleared, she gasped at the figure she saw…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know, It's probably no good. But give me a break, It's my first actual story. Anyway, Read and Review!


	2. Battle in the Garden!

All right, let's get started on this chapter! I promise it will be better, because now I've got a solid storyline to base off of.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except a copy of Sonic Adventure 2 Battle.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(In the Hero Garden…)

Angel gasped at the figure that she saw in the doorway. "So Angel, we meet again," the voice said. "I trust your skills have improved?" "Leave me alone, Devil!" she barked at the dark Chao in the doorway. "Now, now. No need to be so dramatic, dear," he said, walking into the Garden. "After all, I've got an army with me this time." With that, he snapped his fingers and five other Chao stepped in. "I'd like you to meet Peanut," he said pointing to a white power type Chao. "Rave and Ruin," a pair of white Chao grinned, one a running type, the other flying. "Melon," and a red power type Chao came into view. "And Chaos." With these words, a black and blue Chao that looked like a ninja dropped into view. "And now, we will destroy you." Devil said coolly. "CHARGE!" Every Chao following him charged at Angel. She was struggling with Ruin, while unbeknownst to her, Rave flew around behind the two. "Look out, Mommy!" Comet screamed and charged into Rave who had just landed. "Why you little runt!" Rave then flew to Comet and with a single kick, sent him flying into the downed pillar that Sun was behind. Chaos came up behind Angel and grabbed her by her arms. Rave held Sun in the air while Ruin looked down at Comet. "Pathetic," he mused as Devil began to speak. "Admit it girl, I've won. Hahahaha!" he began to laugh. Angel hung her head down. Just then a cocoon enveloped around Comet who was on the ground. Rave dropped Sun, who then did the same thing. "What the?" Devil screamed. "Don't stand there, kill them!" Peanut and Melon moved out, but the cocoons broke with such force it sent them flying a few feet. Where Comet was stood a flying type Chao, and a running type where Sun was. Sun jumped and kicked Ruin in the face as Comet and Rave flew through the air at each other. Angel, realizing they were distracted, kicked behind her and tripped Chaos, sending him rolling into the water. Comet collided with Rave and made him spiral into the lake with Chaos and Ruin. Peanut ran forward but when confronted by the trio of Heroes, stumbled backwards. "Mark my words, Chao, I will return. And I will kill you!" Devil yelled as he and his legion exited. Angel stood in the middle of the garden holding her kids close. "Mommy, who was he?" Sun inquired. "And what did he want?" Comet added. "Well, it started a few years ago…"

(Meanwhile in the Space Colony ARK…) Sonic, Knuckles, Amy and Tails stood looking out a window. "A bunch of floating rocks… joy." Knuckles said with a bored tone of voice. "Why I let you drag me out here…" He got cut off as Shadow and Rouge walked in the room. "Why the dramatic entrance, guys?" Sonic joked. "Cut the crap, hedgehog." Shadow said coldly. "Sheesh, who peed in your Cheerios?" Sonic asked. "The Chaos Emeralds have been… shattered." Shadow said as everyone gasped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, this chapter was mainly about the battle in the garden, but I fit in a good cliffhanger. Anyway, tell me what you think and if I should continue the series!


	3. The Villains Debut

So, I've continued this story. And don't worry, the chapters from now on will be longer. So, let's begin!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?!" Everyone screamed. "Yes, it's true," Shadow replied. "I went into the vault this morning and they were gone, but there were a few shards left. What will we do?" "You mean what'll you do, Mister Hotshot?" Sonic caustically replied. "It's not my problem that the Chao Emeralds are gone! You're the one that's supposed to keep watching them!" "Oh yeah, why don't you say that to my face?!" "Don't mind if I do!" "Guys, stop it!" Tails screamed. "We need to work together to do this!" "You know, fox boy's got a point," Rouge said. "Yeah, you're right…" Sonic said. "Hey, where's Egghead?" Knuckles inquired. "Hmm… I don't know. He might have done it," Shadow said. "No, it's obviously those Babylonian Rogues or whatever they're called. They like to steal stuff," Sonic suggested. "Hmm… It's settled then!" Amy blurted out. "What?" everyone said. "I mean, we know what we'll all do then. Sonic and Shadow will go after Eggman, Tails and I'll go after the Rogues, and Knuckles will look for the Emeralds with Rouge." "Yeah that's great and all, but how will we find them?" Knuckles asked. "With this!" Tails said, holding up an invention that looked like a PSP. "When did you make that?" Rouge asked. "Two minutes ago." Tails replied. Knuckles was going to say something but when Shadow spoke, he stopped. "All right, we'll follow the pink one's plans. Sonic, come with me to City Escape. Tails, go to Prison Lane with Amy. Echidna, go with Rouge to Wild Canyon. Now let's move out!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh. I'm so tired. Will we ever get to this canyon of yours?" Rouge asked as her hair drooped onto her soaked face. "Just shut up and keep walking," The red echidna replied back. "We're almost there." Rouge let out one last "Ugh" and kept walking.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Try to keep up, faker!" Sonic yelled over his shoulder at his rival. Shadow smirked and raced ahead of the blue hedgehog. "Holy crap, you're fast!" Sonic yelled at the black figure ahead of him. Shadow just smiled as they ran into the city.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in Prison Lane, Tails' robot, the Cyclone was carrying him and Amy through the cells. "Tails, do you think Sonic likes me?" Amy asked. "Well, I know he doesn't hate you. Sonic doesn't hate anything except evil." Tails replied as a guard robot dropped down in front of them. "Oh… my…" Tails started but quickly shut up as the robot fired at them. "Oh, ok. Bring it on, scrappy!" Amy yelled as they rushed toward the bot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally we're here!" Rouge said as they came into Wild Canyon. "Hey, look!" Knuckles said pointing to the device Tails gave him. "It says there are three shards of the red Chaos Emerald in this place!" Rouge said squinting at it. "All right, split up and try to find them!" Knuckles instructed as they both ran off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, those idiots will never stop us." A voice from an unknown location chuckled. "Blade, stall the hedgehogs. I fear they will be our biggest threat." He said as a sky blue bat with red wings dropped from the ceiling. "Yes, whatever you say, Willow," he said, and then he flew off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Station Square," Sonic said as he and Shadow walked through the bustling city. "The memories I made here. Like over there," he said pointing to a swimming pool, "Was where I met Tails." Shadow had had enough. "I admire your memories, hedgehog, but we're on a MISSION!" he screamed. "Hey, back off!" Sonic said, not noticing the blue bat that flew behind them. "And you are…?" Shadow said to the bat. "Oh, are you Sonic the hedgehog?" he asked. "Yes," Sonic replied hesitantly. "Oh my gosh, I'm your biggest fan!" The bat said. "Wanna bet?" Sonic asked, thinking about Amy. "If I can just shake hands with you?" The bat asked. "Sonic, don't do it. It's a trap." Shadow whispered. "Oh, give it a rest, Mr. Paranoid. Sure, buddy," he said, his attention turning to the bat. When Sonic put his hand out, the bat took it and suddenly an electric shock went through Sonic. He fell, knocked out cold. "Sonic!" Shadow yelled. The bat took out a katana and put it against Shadow's throat. "Make one move, you're dead." he said. Shadow stood there as the bat put his hand on Shadow's arm and sent electricity through it. Shadow fell on the ground as Blade took out a communicator and spoke into it. "This is Blade. Consider the hedgehogs stalled." 'Good.' a voice said through the communicator. 'Now moving to phase two.' "Gotcha, boss." Blade said as he picked up the two limp bodies and put them in a garbage bag.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir, I've received reports of a break-in at Prison Lane," A female voice called at Willow. "Send Skye to deal with it." "Yes, sir." she said as she walked off. "Skye, to me!" Willow yelled. "What is it, your nastiness?" the fox named Skye asked. "There are two intruders at Prison Lane. See to it they don't get far." Skye did a salute, got into a biplane and flew off. "Our plan will not be stopped!" Willow said as he slammed his fist onto the desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what do you think? This is the debut of a few of my Sonic OC's. So, feel free to review, and I'll see you later!


	4. The Great Escape! Or not

*Sigh* Well, I've officially ran out of ideas. I just scrapped a few things together to make this one. I hope you enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters in this, except my OCs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh… Where am I?" Sonic thought aloud. It was completely dark, the only light coming from his watch. "Humph. Should've listened to your friend." Sonic heard from across the room. He turned to see the outline of a hedgehog, whom he assumed to be Shadow. "Shut up and get us out of here, Shadow!" he yelled. "Shadow? Doesn't ring a bell," the voice replied. "Oh, the idiot who tried to struggle with us. You will see we… silenced him." Willow added with a laugh. "What did you do to him?!?!" Sonic got up and yelled. "The same thing I'll do to you if you don't shut up, blues." "Why you---" Sonic got cut off as Willow slapped him across the face. "Just tell me what you want to do." Sonic said. "Why should I? So you can escape and know just what to do to stop us? Fat chance." He spat as he slammed the door, leaving Sonic trapped in the moldy prison, alone. "Wait a minute," he started and pressed a button on his watch. "Yes! Thank you, Tails for making that communicator."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh!" Tails screamed as he dodged the lasers from a guard robot. The Cyclone was starting to spark and Tails knew his machine was about to die. Suddenly, the guard bot fell forward as if it was defeated. "Good job, Tails!" Amy complimented. "Thanks, but I didn't do that…" Tails said hesitantly. "Well, who else is in here?" Amy asked seemingly to no-one. "I can answer that." the voice cried from all around them. Then, six white foxes with green tails came from all directions. Tails got out of the Cyclone, wondering what was going on. "Excuse me, who are… all of you?" Amy asked, stepping out of the Cyclone. Five of them disappeared, and one was left. "Like it? That's my new cloning device." the fox said. "Uh, sure. Who are you?" Tails replied. "Oh, where are my manners? My name is Skye the fox. I assume you are Miles?" Tails gasped. "How did he know my real name?" he thought. "So what do you want?" Amy asked. To this, Skye pulled out a grenade and launched it at them. "Move, Amy!" Tails yelled as he pushed her out of the way. The grenade landed in the cockpit of the Cyclone. Seconds later, it erupted. "Damn, didn't kill them." Skye said. "What was that for!?" Tails screamed. "Just shut up and die, fox!" was his response. Skye took out a pistol and shot at them. Amy was hit in the leg. "Tails!!!" she screamed. Tails thought fast and picked up a piece of the propeller and chucked it at Skye. It hit his hand and the gun flew out. Sirens could be heard. "Grr… Next time we meet, fox, you won't be so lucky!" he yelled as he got in a biplane and flew away. "Amy are you all right?" Tails crouched over her. Just then, the communicator buzzed. Tails picked it up and spoke. "Tails here." 'Tails! I need help here.' Sonic said on the other end. "So do we! Amy got shot." 'WHAT?!' "Yeah, another fox named Skye showed up and hit her in the leg. She's really hurt, Sonic." 'I wish I could do something, but I'm locked up here!' Now it was Tails' turn to say "What!?" 'Yeah, some bat showed up in Station Square and I got knocked out. I woke up here a few minutes ago.' "Ok Sonic, I'm gonna get Amy to the hospital and then I'll track you down. Where's Shadow?" 'I dunno. Some hedgehog named Willow said they "silenced him," whatever that means. Wait, he's coming back. I gotta go, pal.' and the communicator clicked. Tails picked up Amy and ran out of the Prison Lane.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure they're here? I don't see any," Rouge asked Knuckles as they looked for shards of the Chaos Emeralds. "Yeah, I know they're here. We just have to look harder." Rouge groaned and dug into the ground again. "Hey, I think I found one!" Knuckles looked into the hole she had dug and saw a shard of a red emerald. Rouge reached in to grab it just as Knuckles saw something else in the hole. "Rouge, don't!" he yelled. "What?" she said as something sharp went into her hand. "Ow, what was that?" They looked down to see a snake coiled around the shard. "Did I get bitten by a snake? I think I'm going to faint…" She said as she fell backwards. "Women." Knuckles said as he grabbed the snake and killed it. He then reached into the hole and pulled out the shard. "Yes!" he yelled. Suddenly a dagger flew through the air and barely missed Knuckles' wrist. "What the heck?" He said as an Echidna walked toward him. She was grey with a blue tuft of hair under her neck. "Who are you and why did you throw that?" Knuckles demanded, hiding the fact he was blushing. The other Echidna said nothing as she ran up to Knuckles and kicked him. He flew back a few feet and smiled. "You're good. For a girl." he said as he threw a punch at her. She did a backflip and landed on his arm. From there she jumped over his head and grabbed her dagger. Knuckles thought fast and picked up a piece of wood. They clashed and the other Echidna won. She knocked Knuckles to the ground and stood over him with the dagger held high. "Before you kill me, I want to know: what's your name?" Knuckles asked, noticing Rouge getting up behind her. "Jewel." she smirked. "Really? I'm Knuckles and Rouge is behind you." Jewel turned to get kicked in the face by Rouge. She fell off the canyon to be saved by Knuckles. "Why did you save me when I tried to kill you?" She asked. "Echidnas look out for each other, even if they're enemies." Jewel looked at him and said "Oh please, I'm gonna be sick!" She then flew away. Knuckles sighed. Rouge backhanded him. "Ow! What was that for?" "What'd you think would happen, she'd kiss you and you'd live happily ever after? No." Knuckles suddenly tensed up. "She got the other two. I feel it." "That just means we work harder next time, right?" Rouge asked. Knuckles agreed. Suddenly Knuckles' communicator buzzed. He picked it up and a familiar voice came out. 'Looking for the rest of the Chaos Emeralds? Too bad. I have them.' Jewel said. The communicator clicked.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Amy was in the hospital, Tails decided to get to work finding Sonic. He traced the communicator to an abandoned power plant. When he got there, he used the Cyclone's laser to break down the door. He went in. After going through countless hallways, Tails got to a cell in the back of the plant. He blasted the door open and went in. Sonic stood there, tapping his foot. "What took ya?" he asked as they ran through the plant. "The Cyclone only goes so fast, ya know." They were on a catwalk over barrels of waste when Tails spoke up. "Where's Shadow?" Sonic cursed. "I forgot about him." Then, Willow dropped in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?" "We're leaving this place!" Tails yelled. Then a club of flames appeared in Willow's hands. "You're not leaving until I say you are!" he yelled, ready to take them on. "CHAOS CONTROL!" Willow was frozen, and Sonic was looking around to see if Shadow was there. He grinded down the railway on the side and landed in front of them. "I think you say we will now." He said, kicking Willow over the edge. "Are you OK, Shadow?" Tails asked. "I am. Are you?" "Yeah, we're fine. Now can we go?" Sonic said impatiently. They started to race across the catwalk when everything started shaking. The waste started bubbling and a giant figure rose out from it and roared at them. "I… Blame you." Shadow said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that was a lot of writing. I'm glad it's over. I'm gonna wrap this story up probably at chapter 10, I've got some ideas for other fics, but I wanna finish this one up first. Well, r & r, and I'll write ya later!


End file.
